


My family is perfect.

by Shoantell



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Finn is in love and Seth has a 6 year old kid..Finn is cute and Seth can't help but fall for him.





	My family is perfect.

It was Sunday afternoon and Seth was sitting on his couch playing God of war. Eating a bag of chips and he decided to pick up his phone and call his mother he picked up his phone and he dialed his mother and she picked up .Hello son she spoke how have you been?  
Seth asked i have been great she answered.  
We miss you , Tylor misses you, where is the little pumpkin pie ? He's the reason I called. His by the pool playing with his uncles by the pool. Ohh!! Their there? Seth asked , yes his mom answered they came to see us. They still your brothers you know , you three can't keep avoiding each other like this, I know mom Seth said,   
The was a moment of silence in the line.  
Seth are you there? His mom asked.  
I'm here he answered can I speak to Tylor ?   
Tylor his mom called out.  
Yeah! Grandma he answered .  
You have a phone call.  
Hello! Tylor spoke.  
Hy! Buddie , how you doing? Seth asked I'm doing great Daddy, when are you come to see us? Why dint come ?   
Uncle Dean and Uncle Roman are here except you Dad.   
I know Buddie but Daddy has to work .  
I know Tylor spoke with disappointment in his voice.  
Don't forget that my birthday is in 6 weeks daddy.  
I know buddy .  
Who is daddy's little munchie ? Seth asked .  
I am Tylor spoke. I love you Daddy.  
I Love you too buddy.  
Tylor hung up the phone.  
Seth got up speaking with Tylor always drains him, makes him sad that he can't see his son as much as he want to. He got up and took his keys and car keys went for the door searched his pockets to find out that he doesn't have his phone with him went back grabbed his phone and went out he went to a near by convenient store for some milk and cereals.  
*****************  
Seth arrived. In the store and it started to rain  
Just great he said to himself. He bought what he was there for and ran to his car and started to drive and along the road far from the store a car broke down and the person was trying to fix it but it was raining cats and dogs.  
Seth stopped and asked need any help? He yelled out. The guy turned to look at him. What ?the stranger asked . they could not hear each other due to the heavy rainfall.  
Need any help? Seth asked,   
Please the man spoke can I use your phone I need to call the roadside assistance .OK Seth opened his door the man got in the passenger seat. I'm so sorry I'm going to get your car all wet. Its OK Seth replied. Seth handed the man his phone he then called the assistance.   
They gonna be here in 45 minutes .  
What? Seth asked.  
You soaking wet , I don't leave far from here u can come with me to dry up.  
No! Thanks the man said, Seth insisted on the offer. Please you can't wait out here its gonna be dark .  
OK! The man agreed. They drove to Seth's apartment which was not far. He opened the door and they got in and Seth went upstairs and got a towel and dry clothes here he handed them to the man. Thanks I never got your name ohh! I'm Seth Rollins. I'm Finn Balor..  
Finn's voice was deep and he had an Irish accent and that drove Seth crazy.  
Can I offer you any tea coffee or hit coco??  
Hot coco will be fine , they had their hot coco.  
Finn checked his time its late I better get going. I can drive you home if you don't mind. No u've done enough for me thank you. I'll call my friend she won't mind. Hei! Can I at least have your numbers. Seth asked.  
Cool Seth handed Finn his phone and he pinched his digits and handed the phone to Seth and he saved them.  
Bye Seth. And thanks for your help.

************  
Its 00.00 and Seth can't sleep.  
So he took out his phone and called the number. And it went straight to voice mail   
HI! THIS IS FINN LEAVE A MESSAGE.  
hi! I'm sorry to call so late, I can't sleep I thought u will be up too.  
Its Seth BTW. The guy from earlier. Bye.

Morning came and Finn took his phone and found a missed call and a voicemail message he decided to check. He listened to it.  
He decided to call the number back . Seth answered Hello! Hy! I saw your missed call. I'm sorry I'm light sleeper Seth said.  
Its ohk! Finn spoke I am going to get breakfast I was thinking you should join me. Its a thank you for what you did for me last night.  
Ohk! I'm game Seth said.  
Cool I will text you the place.  
Hey! Finn this is a date right? Seth asked.  
Perhaps we can call it that. Finn said.

 

Finn is cute and Seth can't help but fall for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Love is there to keep us warm..


End file.
